Prankster
by Beagairbheag
Summary: Based on a season 5 spoiler! No, I havent got the pairing wrong. I've turned. First in my FM series.


_I swear to god I'm a D/L shipper…my muse seems to have turned though. And said muse will give me hell if I don't pay attention to it. If anyone's interested/likes this, I have a couple more planned. Is it even possible to ship two ships at once? Lord only knows. But I think I've turned._

_So I give you this, and hope to god that you don't give me anything painful in return._

_Based on some spoilers for season 5! You have been warned!_

* * *

"I cant believe you just did that," she hissed at him.

If anyone could have heard them, they might have thought that from the tone of her voice that she was pissed at him, but that was as far from the case as you could get.

It was the case, or lack there off, had lead them into this situation, though she would retain later that she had been dragged into it; kicking and screaming all the way.

She was hissing because she didn't want to be heard - not that she thought anyone would be looking for them in the electricians closet on the floor below the lab; but because she thought if she opened her mouth any more than she already was, she would burst out into hysterical laughter and not be able to stop.

"What do you mean me?" he said, leaning close and losing the fight to keep the grin off his face. "You where involved as well."

"Nu-huh," she said with a shake of her head, "You're not pining this one on me."

"If I recall correctly, Miss Monroe, you where the one who suggested it."

"I suggested it, Detective Flack, without the slightest idea that you where planning on using it in the lab, let alone today."

"If it makes you feel any better," and this time he leant really close, so that he might whisper in her ear. "It was meant for you."

That did it. She lost her inner battle and a bout of laughter burst forth as she raised her hand and smacked him on the chest. "You git."

"What?" he asked, face full of innocence. "You telling me, you honestly didn't expect some retaliation from that prank you pulled on me this morning?"

"I expected you to take what happened this morning like a man." she told him, settling back against the cool wall behind her and making an attempting to control her breathing.

He was about to respond when his ears caught something hers didn't, and he cocked his head to the side, eying the door. With a hand on her arm, he slowly but surely pushed her further into the closet and behind several large squares of hardwood, just as the door opened and the light clicked on.

"Stella, they're not going to be hiding in a closet," Hawkes said to his college as Stella took a couple of steps inside the now well lit room, her eyes darting round each corner. "They're more likely to be at a bar somewhere, or on their way to their respective homes."

Stella shook her head, her hair depositing several drops of water round the place, and it was clear that she had recently vacated the shower. "They're still here."

"You got a sixth sense or something?"

"I just know," she said to him before taking one final look around and walking back out. Turning off the light as she passed the switch. "Come on, lets check the CCTV. They have to be here somewhere."

Lindsay didn't realise she had been holding her breath until she heard Hawkes and Stella's footsteps taper off, and she exhaled loudly. Flack did the same except he turned his into a low whistle.

"That was close," he said, gesturing towards the door. She nodded. Then groaned, letting her head fall forward and land on his chest.

"We are so dead."

He laughed at that and she felt the vibrations rattle through his chest, the sound loud to her ears. It felt good to finally have a proper laugh with someone, and she felt herself joining in. Looking up at him didn't help matters, and she found herself grinning madly at the mischievous glint in his eyes that shone through despite the low level of light.

Then it was as if someone had suddenly flashed a light on them, and they both, at the same time, realised how close they where standing together. How their breathing came out in short, sharp gasps and mingled together in the minuet distance between his lips and hers.

It was his lips she found herself watching just seconds later whilst she felt her tongue dart out to wet her own.

She was holding her breath again when his lips found their way to hers.

The first time was short. Short and soft. Barely any pressure at all, barring the slightest touch. Tentative. He pulled away slowly and she found herself making a whimper of protest at the back of her throat.

Her hands fisted, grabbing a hold of the lapels of his suit jacket, pulling him back to her. Part of her brain remarked on how well they fitted. He had to be a foot taller than her at least, but it seemed to be no trouble to either of them to bend, or stretch, to reach their intended target.

The second time was less tentative and more exploratative, as if he was testing the waters and trying to work out if its safe to continue down the path he was travelling. His tongue skittered out to gently run along the outside of her lips, and she found herself willingly opening herself fully to him.

By the third time their lips touched, they had things down to pat, and the part in each of their minds employed on the kissing aspect, went to work on another area.

His hands found themselves attached to her waist, pulling her closer. One broke off and slid under her shirt, gently caressing the soft skin of her back in soothing, yet heated motions. The other stayed way it was, tightening his grip when he felt her slide a hand up into his hair. She was running her fingers through the short strands of hair at the base of his neck and occasionally tugging on the dark locks. Her other hand travelled down his side and slipped under his jacket, running over his waist and settling on his belt, her thumb hooking through one of the loops.

They where booth breathing heavily when they finally parted.

His hands returned themselves to her waist, while hers settled on his shoulders, and she leaned into him. Her body shaking. He rested his cheek on her head, wanting to enjoy the feeling for a few more moments before she pulled away and it was gone forever.

"We shouldn't have done that," he said simply.

"Probably not," she agreed, but she still didn't move.

As much as she hated to admit it, it felt good to be standing there in his arms.

The door opened again, and they tensed, reluctantly letting one another go.

"Hey, guys?" came Hawkes' voice.

Flack stuck his head back, and out the side of the construction material they had hid behind. "Yeah?"

"Stella's gone to security to check the tapes, so I thought this might be a good time for you to make your escape."

Flack nodded to him, before pulling his head back in and looking at her

"You ready?" Flack asked her and she nodded.

"Lead the way."

There had been a part of her ready to say no. To say "Can we just close the door, turn off the light and stay like this for a while?" but she thought that might sound a little bit strange. Not to mention that she wasn't even meant to be thinking those sort of things. Her and Danny weren't going anywhere as a couple at the moment, but she still held out some hope for them.

Flack didn't move right away though, pausing for the briefest of seconds and landing a final kiss upon her lips. Before turning and walking out of their makeshift hideaway.

If Hawkes noticed anything odd about either of them, he didn't say.

He held out her bag to her, and she took it with a "thanks" and a "see you later". She and Flack walked to the elevators in silence, and the ride down continued in the same way.

It wasn't till they where out in the street, that he spoke.

"Would you," he began before breaking off and taking a breath, "Would you like to go to dinner?"

And she looks at him, looks away, and swallows thickly.

She wants to say yes, but wonders what else that might lead her saying yes to.

"Just as friends," he continued. "Nothing more Linds, I swear. Scouts honour," and he held up three fingers in a mock salute. She couldn't keep the grin from her had had she tried, and she found she didn't really want to try.

"You were never in the scouts," she said, before looking quickly at the ground then back up to him. "Alright then."

God she wished he wouldn't smile like that. It did things to her insides that it wasn't suppose to and made her think thoughts she really shouldn't be having about him. Especially him.

"Come on then. I know this great Thai place," he starts to say, before he's grabbing at her arm and pulling her down the road.

"Flack? What?" she says as he bundles her into a waiting taxi cab.

Then she hears it.

"You can run Donald Flack, but you cant hide!"

Turning her head and looking out of the back window, she can see Stella standing in the middle of the pavement where they where just moments ago, and Lindsay is thankful that she now has two full days off. Hopefully Stella will be a little calmer by then.

Or at least open to bribes.

Besides, she thinks wickedly, as she lounges back into the black upholstery beside Flack, she has a few more tricks up her sleeve and she wonders whether Stella might be interested in one or two of them.


End file.
